


Finals

by UEvangeline



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Exhaustion, F/M, Finals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-20
Updated: 2015-11-20
Packaged: 2018-05-02 11:40:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5246969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UEvangeline/pseuds/UEvangeline
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nami couldn't remember another time when Sanji has gone the whole week without stopping by to see her. And she caught herself missing him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Finals

**Author's Note:**

> Made it for HC-Bingo. The prompt was "Exhaustion". Hope you guys like it!

It was final’s week. Which pretty much meant to see students running from one place to the other, looking like zombies, the hands always occupied with a ton of books or gigantic cups of coffee. For Nami it was not any different. Trying to get a degree in Cartography-specialized Geography was not as easy as she had expected during high school. Thus, when she caught herself missing a certain blond haired wannabe cook, she figured something must be wrong. She didn’t even get to brush her hair the other day, how was it possible that her mind managed to find time to think of Sanji?

“Good morning, Nami.” her roommate Robin wished as she walked out of her room to the little space that counted as a kitchen at their dorm. “You look positively angry this morning.”

Nami couldn’t help but to laugh.

“Yeah, well, my mind has been trying to trick me.”

“Having a hard time with your finals?” Robin asked while sipping her coffee.

“Yes. The hardest. I dream of the day I will be a PhD candidate like you.”

Robin chuckled.

“Don’t try to make things too hurried. I sure miss my undergraduate days. Wish I was so carefree now as I was then.”

Nami rolled her eyes.

“I really doubt I’ll ever miss not having time to brush my hair properly. But, anyway. Have you seen Sanji- _kun_ lately?”

“No. I barely get to see you, even though we share a bathroom.” a small smile crept into her lips. “Worried about him?”

“No, not at all.” Nami tried to act nonchalant. “I just haven’t seen him for a while and found it odd. Even during finals he usually finds some time to meet me at lunch or something, as obnoxiously sweet as always.”

“I see… So you are just missing him.”

Nami’s face blushed enough to match the color of her hair.

“I have to go. My test begins in half an hour.”

“Good luck.”

Nami closed the door behind her and exhaled deeply. It was never easy to have a conversation with Robin. The woman always made Nami feel like she was diving too deep on her emotions. She didn’t want to know how she felt about Sanji. She didn’t need to know. Sanji was cute and lovingly, an incredible cook and ridiculously amazing in bed, and… Gods, she got hot just thinking about that night…

The whole gang was at a local bar, drinking and catching up, as they always tried to do at least every two weeks. College might be hard but they refused to lose contact with each other. Anyway, they were drinking, and the night was well advanced. Zoro was having a private contest with his colleague/rival/affair Tashigi; Robin and Franky were long gone; Usopp was outside having a drunk phone conversation with his high school sweetheart Kayla; and Luffy was, for the entire heterosexual male population awe, evading from Hancock’s flirtation, as usual. Which left Sanji and Nami alone on their table.

She couldn’t remember exactly how things happened, but one thing led to another, and when she caught herself she was waking up to the light of the sun, feeling better than she had ever felt in her whole life. Naturally, she just quickly assembled her stuff and got out of Sanji’s dorm before he woke up.

He never approached her about that night, neither did he ever got drunk alone with her again, which was cause for her being constantly insecure. Why did he do that? Was she bad? Did he not enjoy the night as much as she did? Knowing Sanji, maybe he thought she regretted it. But after all those years of constantly trying to get her attention how could he just shut up about it after they had sex? She tried several times to build up the courage to speak to him about it, but never managed to. Now, four months had already gone by and she felt like it was too late. Maybe they would get drunk again, maybe it would happen again, or maybe he just didn’t enjoy the experience.

All in all, he was still the same person. He still pampered her and flirted at every opportunity - and also flirted with every breathing female he managed to encounter, which was reason 2 why Nami just never managed to pursue the issue. Maybe she had read him wrong all those years. Maybe an one nightstand was enough for him, and now he was ready to get other women into his bed. Nami was pretty sure that Sanji would never need to sleep in a cold bed if he didn’t want to.

She took a deep breath and walked down the corridor to the stairs. It was not the time for her to daydream about things that had long passed when she had an exam to do in a few minutes.

She got out of the dorm’s building and was rushing towards the Humanities block when she saw Sanji not too far, carrying a thermic mug and looking positively spent.

“Sanji- _kun_!” she shouted.

He didn’t look back, and it troubled her. Sanji always seemed to catch her perfume in the air and find her even in the most crowded place. How come he did not hear her? She shouted one last time, but he was already far away, headed to the kitchens and Gastronomy building.

* * *

 

Sanji got back to his dorm late that night. He couldn’t remember being more tired in his life. What was going on with that crazy term? Why were professors asking so much of him? Why was Luffy always showing up to eat up everything he owned? He just wanted to rest. He didn’t even get to bring a cup of coffee to Nami the whole week! Maybe if he slept for a week, it would suffice. Yeah, right, as if that was going to happen…

The small living room and kitchen space was dark. Zoro was probably out fighting with Tashigi again. He was never going to understand the stupid marimo. Although, lately, he hasn’t been understanding himself all that well either. He had that amazing night with Nami four months ago and never asked her why she left without talking to him in the morning. He should have asked. Should have talked to her. Now it was just too late and he would never get the chance to be with her again. Of course he was afraid she was going to say she regretted the whole thing, but he should have at least tried. He sighed. That was just not the time to think about such matters; he had enough on his hands already.

He clumsily opened the door to his room and was surprised to find the light on and the very own Nami sitting on his bed, reading a very old looking book and making some notes.

“Nami- _san_?”

She raised her eyes to him as if he had awakened her from a dream.

“Oh, Sanji- _kun_!” she blushed a little, feeling embarrassed. “You are already here! Sorry, I was so caught up in this... I’m also sorry for invading your place.”

“Not at all.” he smiled and sat across from her. “To what do I owe the pleasure?”

She smiled to him, now feeling a little bit silly.

“You see, I saw you this morning and called out to you, but you didn’t hear me.”

His jaw cracked in awe. He had done what? How dare he not listen to Nami when she called for him? How dare he not notice her presence before she even had to call him?

“I am so sorry, Nami- _san_. I… can’t even find a proper way to apologize. I’ve been so exhausted lately, and…”

She, however, just widened her smiled.

“I noticed. I still had some of my mother’s chicken noodle soup in the freezer. It’s the best of comfy foods, you know. So, I got Zoro’s key and brought you some. I left it in the microwave for you.”

Sanji was speechless. He tried to articulate some words, but just couldn’t find the right ones to explain how thankful he was. No one ever minded what _he_ was going to eat, and for her to spare a dish that he knew was precious for her…

“Anyway, I just stayed to guarantee you would find it. I won’t bother you any longer.”

She was ready to get up but he stopped her, grabbing her by the wrist.

“Please, stay. Thanks so much for this. It’s very kind of you.”

Nami sighed. She intertwined her hand on his.

“I missed you this last week.” it was barely a whisper, but he managed to hear it nonetheless.

“Did you, really?” his whole face seemed to brighten up, and Nami blushed.

“I did. We never went so long without seeing each other. You always manage to appear sometime of the day to grab a bite with me, even during finals.” she gave a nervous chuckle. “Gods, look how selfish I sounded. You are so tired, and here am I complaining you didn’t go see me like some spoiled child.”

Sanji raised the hand that wasn’t on her and put a strand of her long hair behind her ear, cupping her cheek afterwards.

“For me, it is always a sad day when I don’t get to see nor talk to you. This week has been hell and part of it was because I didn’t have the time to go see you.”

“You don’t have to say this just to make me feel better.”

She leaned on his hand and closed her eyes. Sanji was just so tempted to kiss her. There she was, in his bed when he thought she would never set foot on his dorm again, claiming she missed him. Had he died and gone to heaven?

But he couldn’t just kiss her, could he? She might have missed him, but that didn’t mean she wanted to be kissed by him. She knew his feelings. He had always been very clear about them, and it was not his place to impose them even more on her if they were unwanted.

Nami saw as his eyes darkened and then turned to observe her mouth. Maybe she was reading too much into it, but she had reached her breaking point. She was tired of pretending nothing happened. Even if he just turned her down, she needed closure. So, she leaned in closer until she could feel his breath on her mouth. She was the one to kiss him, and he responded with passion, grabbing her by the hair and pulling her to his lap. She let her hands descend to his shoulder and travel down his shirt. Button by button, she opened it so her palms could feel the hot skin of his well-shaped chest.

Sanji’s mouth left her mouth and started kissing her neck. He devoured her creamy skin, to what she moaned quietly - just a hum that reverberated through their bodies. Sanji felt a chill running down his spine. He wanted her way too much for their own good. He threw her things on the floor with his arm and carefully laid her on the mattress. Her pretty orange hair spread on his pillow and she looked deliciously flushed, her eyelids half open. Nami pulled him to her and their mouths crashed again, this time with even more ferocity. She crossed her legs on his back, forcing him to lower his hips on her and their covered sexes to collide in a way that made them both moan.

Nami finished opening the buttons of his shirt and threw it on the floor as Sanji pulled off her tank top and moved to her jeans. The underwear were removed shortly after. Taking advantage of the fact that Sanji got up to get rid of his boxers, Nami changed their positions, and pinned him to the bed. Their hands intertwined as she slid his penis into her. Sanji groaned and Nami muffled her own moans by biting his neck.

Slowly, she began to move, setting a fast rhythm. She let go of his hands and used the bed headboard as leverage. As she freed his hands, Sanji immediately placed them on her breasts, squeezing just hard enough to make her moan, and pinching her nipples to increase the moaning even further.

As she slowly build up their climaxes, Nami was vaguely aware that she was probably being too loud. But, fuck, she just couldn’t control it - she had waited so long for this.

Sanji noticed she was close as her movements began to be erratic, so he let one of his hands wander down her body to her clitoris.

“Sanji!” she screamed.

Oh, fuck, he almost had it at that. That high-pitch voice of hers as she screamed his name had been a recurring fantasy of him for those past four months. That whole evening had been haunting his dreams and waking hours alike ever since it happened. He could barely believe it was happening again now. Was it another dream? Would he wake up suddenly to find he had slept on top of books at the library once again?

But as she repeated his name once again, that fear vanished. It wasn’t a dream. It was real. He couldn’t possibly have made up those sensations. It was all too good, too intense.

She collapsed on top of him shaking from her orgasm, her inner walls clenched around his penis so deliciously he followed her to the abyss.

Nami kissed him again, just a peck on the lips and tried to slide to his side, but he held her close to him.

“Don’t move, not yet.”

He hugged her tightly, burying his nose on the crook of her neck, feasting on her sweet smell. He truly wished that moment would last for a lifetime.

“I promise I’m not going to run this time.”

He chuckled and let her slide to his side. Nami fitted her body to his, resting her cheek on his shoulders.

“Do you mind?” he asked her, a cigarette and lighter on his right hand.

“Not at all.”

He lighted it and took a deep drag, letting the smoke flow from his mouth after a moment.

“I’m sorry I sneaked out of here that night.”

Sanji smiled kindly to her.

“It was indeed a bit disappointing to wake up to an empty bed after such an amazing night. But I guess you had your reasons, so it’s ok.”

“I guess I… was scared.”

“Did I do something to make you feel like that?” he asked, concerned.

“No! I mean, I was scared you wouldn’t want me anymore. Scared getting me to your bed once would be enough for you. Scared of my own feelings, and how I would be crushed if my fears proved right.”

He looked at her with a very serious expression.

“I know I do flirt around a little too much, but I have always been sincere about my feelings for you. One time with you will never be enough for me. I will always want all of you, all to myself.”

Nami felt warmth fill her heart, and she smiled.

“Then, why didn’t you ever confront me about it?”

“Because I figured you wouldn’t want someone you just ran away from to press the matter any further. I thought you were sending me a message, so I tried not to put you in an uncomfortable position.”

“You spoil me too much.”

He laughed.

“Yeah, well, that’s my self-assigned job.”

“Can we start all over again? I mean, can we pretend I never left in the morning and start from here?”

Sanji put his cigarette aside and turned to be face to face with her.

“And what does that imply?” he asked playfully.

She shrugged.

“I don’t know. It’s your turn to act. I already invaded you room in the middle of the night and attacked you.”

He laughed.

“Want to check out a new restaurant in campus? The chef was my senior, he graduated a couple of years ago. If the food is bad we get to mock him for the rest of his life.”

Nami smiled.

“Sounds perfect to me.”

* * *

 

Zoro only managed to get home at 2 a.m., feeling rightly pissed off.

“Damn building, keeps changing places. Just yesterday it was somewhere else!”

“Oi, marimo, don’t blame the building for your stupid sense of direction.”

Zoro looked at his roommate and found him sitting at the couch eating soup, Nami right beside him wearing one of Sanji’s shirts.

“Took you guys long enough.”

And entered his room, not caring to hear their reply.

 


End file.
